In some consumer market research systems, groups of panelists agree to passively and/or actively submit information about their demographics and/or their behavior to a data collection entity that uses the information to develop reports about populations of interest. The information submitted by the panelist may include data related to, for example, purchased products, media exposure, demographics (e.g., age, gender, race, income, home location, occupation, etc.) advertisement exposure, etc. The data collected from the panelists can be extrapolated to provide estimations of behaviors of a broader population, such as a demographic group sharing certain traits with the panelists. The data collection entity, or some other entity with access to the submitted information, typically generates reports using the submitted information and/or the extrapolated estimations and provides the reports and/or the data to, for example, providers of goods and services that advertise to targeted audiences.